


Under the Table

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine refuses to give Sebastian a blowjob in the library, Sebastian slides under the table to try to convince him.<br/>Prompt: In the Library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #6 In the Library at [Seblaine Sunday Challenge](http://seblainesundaychallenge.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

"So you really won't blow me behind the shelves?"

Blaine looks up, narrowing his eyes at Sebastian and resisting the urge to poke him with his pencil. It's the time for their very last exams at Dalton Academy, the type that will be important for what will happen after they graduate. It's the kind of thing that Blaine takes seriously, studying meticulously for even though he's probably going to ace it anyway. Sebastian doesn't take it as seriously since he knows that he's going to ace it so Blaine doesn't know why he's sitting there studying with him. "No."

Sebastian sighs, crossing his arms on the desk and resting his chin on his wrists, looking up at Blaine. Blaine meets his eyes for only a moment before turning back to what he's studying, taking notes on the paper in front of him. "Come on, Blaine. You know that you want to."

"I really don't," Blaine responds, not even bothering to look at Sebastian, knowing that he is probably pouting, lower lip jutting out comically just like he always does when he wants Blaine to do something. If Blaine looks then he'll probably give in and, while perhaps he has been thinking about taking things further with Sebastian lately (although public blowjobs have only been like half the fantasies), he really does want to finish studying. "I still have five more chapters that I want to finish tonight."

"You have the entire weekend, Blaine. Seriously. Just wait until Sunday and I'll even help you study. Quiz you or something like that. Come on. Please? I haven't had sex since we got together and that's a _long time_."

Blaine has to laugh, sliding his foot until the toes of their shoes are pressing together. "Sebastian, first of all, it's only been two months. That's not that long. Besides, isn't it worth it to be with me?" Blaine smiles somewhat innocently, the smile brightening as Sebastian rolls his eyes but nods in agreement. "I like to get these things done ahead of time. Why don't you let me study now and try to convince me to blow you on Sunday? That's a win-win situation for both of us."

For a moment, Blaine thinks that Sebastian is going to give up but he should've known better. He just barely glances up, frowning when he sees that Sebastian isn't sitting in his seat. He certainly does not feel hurt that Sebastian left without saying anything. It's not like it matters. That's when Blaine feels the hand on the inside of his knee.

"What the hell, Sebastian?" Blaine asks, probably louder than he should be in the library, pulling back his chair so that he can look at Sebastian.

Sebastian groans, peeking his head up from underneath the table in between Blaine's legs. Blaine glances around but there's nobody close enough and Sebastian is hidden underneath the table by the chairs. Blaine's lips quirk in amusement as he thinks of how uncomfortable Sebastian must be underneath the table with his long legs. "You're not very good at this public blowjob thing. Come on. You can still study. I'll be the one doing all the work. But, I won't if you really don't want me to. Do you really want me to not do this?"

Thankful that at least he has an option (although, really, he trusts Sebastian and would expect nothing less), Blaine considers it. "No. Just…" He can't figure out what restriction he should put on Sebastian so he closes his lips, turning back to his notes, knowing that he won't really be able to pay attention once Sebastian really gets to things.

"No teeth?" Sebastian teases with a smirk. Blaine rolls his eyes, not dignifying that with an answer. 

He pretends not to notice as Sebastian reaches up, popping open the button on his pants. When Sebastian pulls down his zipper, though, Blaine glances around, thinking that it sounds a million times louder in the silence of the library than it really does. 

"Having second thoughts?" Sebastian asks, peeling away Blaine's pants, hooking his finger in Blaine's briefs but not pulling them down just yet.

Blaine can hear the honest question and, while part of him knows that he should say that this was a mistake, a bigger part of him, the part of him that really is teenage boy through and through, says that this is exactly what he wants. Groaning, he crosses his arms on the desk, mimicking Sebastian's earlier movement although he lays his forehead against his wrists, able to see Sebastian a bit from this position. "This is not how I pictured us having sex for the first time."

Letting out a quiet laugh, Sebastian tugs down Blaine's briefs, just enough to pull out his cock. It's a bit uncomfortable, tight around his skin and Blaine wiggles until Sebastian rolls his eyes and pulls them down further. "That's as far as they can go unless you want your bare ass on the library chair."

"Shut up. If you're going to blow me then do it," Blaine snaps, a flush sliding up his cheeks as he imagines how awkward that would be, to really pull his pants down right then. The table, chairs, and his blazer hide everything from view as it is and Blaine lifts his head up, determined to listen and watch for anybody coming.

That's lost as Sebastian leans forward, tongue just touching his tip and Blaine's fingers shoot under the table to tangle in Sebastian's hair. "Don't pull too hard. I'm not into that."

"I am," Blaine answers before he can even think about it. Sebastian tilts his head and Blaine narrows his eyes, daring Sebastian to say something about it.

Sebastian seems to think that that's a conversation for another day (thank god because Blaine does not want to discuss that in the middle of the Dalton library). This time, Blaine can feel Sebastian's tongue again, licking a slow line up the underside of his cock. His cock hardens under Sebastian's slow kitten-licks, making Blaine push his hips up, wanting more.

"Don't tease me," Blaine half hisses, half whimpers. It's a plea, partly because Sebastian's mouth feel so good but mostly it's the fact that Blaine just wants to finish up because he's pretty sure that he will die right then and there of mortification if they're discovered by anybody. "Please, Sebastian."

"No fun. Fine. Another time." Sebastian wastes no time then, gripping Blaine's base and taking him between his lips. Blaine bites his lip to hold in a noise as Sebastian lowers his mouth around him. It's a wave of feelings that make Blaine sit back as Sebastian starts bobbing his head, careful not to bump it against the table, taking more and more of Blaine each time he moves down.

Sebastian's tongue does some odd twirling thing and Blaine grips at his hair, careful not to pull like he'd said. It's obvious that Sebastian is experienced but Blaine had known that and there's no jealousy right now. All Blaine can think about is _oh thank fucking lord whoever gave Sebastian this experience oh my god oh my god_. 

With a hum that sends vibrations through his cock, Sebastian reaches up to stroke the base, not being able to fit him completely in his mouth. Blaine wants to make a teasing comment about Sebastian not deep-throating him but he can't seem to force any words out. He can feel spit sliding down his skin, Sebastian's eyes are bright, his cheeks flushing and his lips shiny and darkening. 

Blaine forces himself to keep his hips against the chair, wanting so desperately to thrust up. It's enough, though, the wet heat of Sebastian's mouth, the tight pressure of his lips, the way his hand slides so easily with spit and pre-come along with the quick bobbing of his head. Blaine just barely tugs on Sebastian's hair, the sign that he's about to come. Sebastian looks up at him, swallowing around him, something that Blaine would never have thought of, before pulling so that just the tip is in his mouth. The eye contact is enough to push Blaine over the edge, biting his knuckle as he comes.

Sebastian swallows easily, licking his lips, reaching a hand up to make sure that he has no more come on his face. Blaine lets his head fall back, hissing from sensitivity as Sebastian carefully puts him away, pulling up his briefs and pants. The zipper sounds just as loud this time and Blaine's eyes snap open, looking around. Still empty. Apparently Blaine is the only one who really wanted to study Friday evening.

There's a bang as Sebastian's head slams against the table and Sebastian curses loudly, calling out a sorry when the librarian's voice comes from behind the bookshelves, telling them to keep it down. Sebastian settles himself back into the seat, rubbing the top of his head. "Mother fucker," he hisses.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks lazily, looking somewhat concerned although really, after that orgasm, he can't be too worried.

Sebastian shrugs, standing up and moving around to the other side of the table, reaching out to close the book that Blaine is reading. "So, now will you blow me behind the shelves?" Blaine looks up and shakes his head, enjoying the way that Sebastian's eyes darken with disappointment, his lips turning down just slightly before quickly turning back up into a smile. "That's fine. No rush. Whenever you're ready."

This time it's Blaine smirking as he stands up, stepping forward, arms sliding around Sebastian's neck as he pushes up on his toes to press a kiss to Sebastian's lips. "No, not behind the shelves. Didn't James go home for the weekend? So your dorm is free? Besides, you probably could use an Ibuprofen or something for your head."

Sebastian catches on quickly, tapping his foot impatiently as Blaine gathers up his things. His bag is just barely zipped before Sebastian is reaching out, tangling his fingers with Blaine's and starting to pull him along so fast that Blaine has to laugh. "Fucking love you," Sebastian mutters, half under his breath.

"I love you too," Blaine responds with a fond shake of his head and a smile.


End file.
